The Prom
by Gleek318
Summary: This is a rewrite of a mystery story I wrote for school, there's more info in the first part
1. Chapter 1

So the upcoming story is a revised version of one I wrote for school. The assignment was to write a mystery story for Halloween. Now in the original version, there was no cursing, Michelle was Michael and Brian and Justin were not dating, there was absolutely nothing that indicated a gay relationship at all really. That would not be 'school appropriate' So I settled for the kiddy version for that and upped the ante for the web.

So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the revised version of my mystery story, 'The Prom'


	2. The beginning

**The Prom**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the week before prom at Academy. Justin Taylor was walking down the hallway when Chris Hobbs pushed him against the lockers. "Faggot" Hobbs said. "Fuck you Hobbs." Justin responded from the floor. Chris walked away and Justin gathered up his books and stood. As he did, his friend Daphne Chanders and his boyfriend Brian Kinney descended the hallway stairs.

"What an ass." Daphne said.

"Yeah he can't find anything better to do than harass poor Sunshine?" Brian mocked. Justin gave him a deadly glare. Brian ignored it, slung am arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Justin blushed and looked at his shoes as they walked.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Justin pleaded. Daphne smiled, "Sorry but between the bright blond hair, bubbly personality, and killer smile looks like your taking that nickname to the grave." Justin shrugged it off.

"What ever. Hey are you guys going to prom?" Now it was their turn to shrug and say in unison, "No." Justin flashed them one of his hundred watt smiles, "Then lets all go together." That seemed to shock them.

"Are you kidding?" Daphne asked.

"Seriously?" Brian added.

"No I'm not kidding, and yes seriously. It'll be fun to do one last big thing together before we all head in our different directions."

Daphne glared at him. "We're not heading in different directions. We're all staying right here in Pittsburgh. You to PIFA and me and Brian at Pitt. Hell you and Brian are even moving in together! It's not like we're loosing each other." Now Justin glared at her.

"True we'll be in the same city. But, we won't be passing each other in the halls. Seeing each other in French, Calculus, and PE. I just want to do on last high school thing together."

Brian grabbed his shoulders, "Yes but we will be LIVING TOGETHER! We will be doing way more than passing by each other too." He said with his infamous Kinney smirk.

"Come on baby please?" Justin asked.

Brian sighed and turned both of their heads to look at him. "Well I'm in. How about you Daph?" The young girl smiled. "Ok yeah. Lets do it."

With that the last bell of the day rang and they all headed to their lockers. They met out side the school a few minutes later.

"So do you guys want to go to the diner, I've got my car." Brian asked. Justin and Daphne said yes and they all piled in to Brian's jeep.

"I still can't believe you got a CAR for your eighteenth birthday." Justin said. "All I got was an easel and some new paintbrushes. What about you Daph?"

Daphne shrugged. "An ipod nano and the new Janet Evanovich book." Justin looked at her with wide eyes.

"A NANO? Ugh life is so unfair." Daphne and Brian laughed and they continued their drive.

The jeep carried them all the way to Liberty Avenue before Brian came to a screeching halt. There were cop cars and police men all gathered around the back of Liberty Diner. The first thought in all 3 minds was, 'oh my god Deb'. Deb was the fun and the funk of Liberty Diner. She was everybody's mother. She was the 1 waitress at the diner and anyone would die for her. Brian put the car in park and the teenagers burst out of it. They raced around the cop cars and ambulances. Finally Justin spotted Debs curly red haired head.

"Deb! Deb!" He shouted. She turned around and when she saw him she fell into his arms and wept.

Nobody had to ask what she was crying about. Because seconds later, a body was pulled out of the dumpster beside them. The police asked if anyone knew the young man and unfortunately they did. His name was Jason Kemp. He went to their school, he was Daphne's ex-boyfriend. When she saw him she turned around and wept into Brian's shirt. Justin's arms were still occupied with Deb. Neither of the men cried. They had to be strong for their friends.

A couple of minutes later the girls had calmed down a bit. Brian and Justin brought them into the diner and sat them down. Deb's crying was down to a drizzle but Daphne was still bawling and shaking profusely. Justin was sympathetically rubbing circles on her back. Brian went and got her a paper bag for her to breathe in to. After a few more minutes Justin spoke.

"Look Daphne I know you and he dated, but do you remember why you broke up? He hit you. Not that you shouldn't be sad he died, we all are, but…"

"Justin!" Brian cut him off, "That isn't really helping." Justin turned to look at Brian.

"All I'm saying is she shouldn't be THIS upset about it." Then a quiet voice came from beside Justin, only Deb heard it.

"Daphne, sweetie what did you say?" Daphne looked up.

"I'm not just upset, I'm scared." This perked Debs ears up. "Why are you scared honey?" Daphne looked her right in the eye.

"Because I'm next."


	3. The stories

**CHAPTER TWO **

The whole group was silent. Eventually Brian spoke up. "Daphne what do you mean your next?"

The young girl looked down. "I ran into Mysterious Marilyn yesterday, just outside here."

Deb looked annoyed, "Honey why did you go to see that quack?" Daphne's head remained down.

"I didn't go to her, I was passing by her shop when a hand reached out of the door and pulled me in. She told me there were to be three deaths . First it will be someone who hurt me. Then someone who had hurt a friend. Then me. At the time I thought she was just trying to scare me. To get me to shell out a few bucks for a fortune telling or something. So I blew her off."

Brian shook his head. "That's it? Daphne it's just a coincidence. This has nothing to do with Mysterious Marilyn's fortune telling."

Daphne shook her head. "No. No Brian your wrong. It's not a coincidence. She told me the first death would happen on May 12th. That was yesterday and the cops said Jason had been in there for at least 24 hours. The second is suppost to happen on the 15th. Someone who has hurt a friend."

Again Brian shook his head. "So if my dad, Ethan Gold, and Carl Horvath are still alive on the 16th you will drop this?"

Deb looked confused, "Why those three Brian?"

"Because," Brian responded, "the only one who has ever hurt me in my life is my dad. Both physically and emotionally. He beat me everyday of my life until I moved out."

Now it was Justin who looked confused. "But, I thought your parents bought you that car for a birthday present?"

Brian closed his eyes. "Yeah well they didn't. I have been working since I was 13. Newspaper rout, local ice cream shop, local McDonalds, the mall, and then here. I've been saving every penny I ever earned for that car." The group sat in shock at Brian's story. They had never even known about this. Brian never said that his dad hit him.

"Wait, if you moved out where have you been living?" Justin asked. "Since I got in to college on scholarship I used my savings money to buy a loft on the corner of Fuller and Tremont street."

It was obvious Brian didn't want to say anymore so Daphne moved the conversation along. "Okay so if there isn't a Kinney obituary in the 16ths paper we're partly in the clear. What about this Ethan guy?"

"That's me." Justin said. "He's this guy I met at summer camp one year."

Justin took a deep breath and began. "It was a camp for artists and musicians. He played the violin. We were best friends all summer. He was nice, fun, gay, cute and I thought I could really trust him. Then August came and the world went topsy turby."

Justin continued, fighting back tears. "That's when he pulled out the knife. He went completely psycho held it up at lunch. He wrapped his arm around my neck, threatened to kill me. I forget what his demand was, I think it was everybody's tuition money. Eventually I got free, wrapped his arm around his back. But, he was to strong he cut me on my arm a couple of times. He tried to bring it up but I managed to keep it below my neck. After a while I decided if I played dead he'd stop. So I closed my eyes and fell and he stopped. Brian was the only one I ever told. It was the scariest experience of my life."

Now it was up to Deb to turn the conversation.

"Okay lets make a list. Jack Kinney and Ethan Gold. Carl Horvath's mine. He was my ex-husband, the cop. He drank and smoke a lot. I got hit a couple of times, nothing too serious. Then one night he hand cuffed me to the radiator, slapped me across the face and eventually fell down drunk. I somehow got the key out of his pocket and uncuffed myself. I had him escorted to prison for spousal abuse. And Brian only found out because he hung around my house a lot, afterwards, and I told him."

Daphne remained silent for a few minutes. Her friends had never revealed this much personal information to anyone. They were all hurt so badly. Then it occurred to her. This information had NEVER been revealed to ANYONE. So how could the killer know? How could he know who had hurt her friends?

Finally, she spoke. "Do you guys have any idea who could know these things? I mean if this is the first we've heard of it, it's got to be the first time anyone was told right? I mean besides Brian but he would never do anything this horrible." Everyone agreed with that, it couldn't have been Brian. But, who was it? Just then it occurred to her. There was one thing every story had in common.

The cops. They had been called in every situation right?

"Brian did you ever call the cops on your dad?" Brian looked stunned.

"Yeah last year. What are you ask…"

"How about you Justin?" Daphne cut him off.

"Did the cops come to your camp?" Justin nodded.

"Yeah, but whats your poi.."

"And you Deb. You said your ex was a cop and he got hauled off, so the cops know?"

Deb got it. Her ears perked up and she nodded.

"Yeah, and you called the cops on Jason when he hit you." Brian and Justin were confused.

"Okay you two whats going on?" Justin asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't you see? Nobody knows our stories except the Pittsburgh Police. Who ever the killer is has to be connected to them!"


	4. Marylin

**CHAPTER THREE**

So a list was made. Brian was still a skeptic but it made Daphne happy so he did it.

They all now had a small piece of paper with three names on it. They all hoped none of these names had to be crossed off. But, there they were.

OBITUARY CHECK LIST

JACK KINNEY

ETHAN GOLD

CARL HORVATH

That night everyone stayed at Brian's loft. It was nice. Stainless steel countertops, imported Italian fixtures and a killer bedroom. But most importantly there was a sofa.

Justin just had to ask, "Jesus Brian you bought this with your tuition? Looks like it cost a fortune!"

Brian shrugged, "I got a job at an ad agency, pays good. Now sleep." So they did, Justin in bed with Brian (nothing happened, get your minds out of the gutter) and Daphne was on the sofa. Since the next day was Saturday they decided to take a little trip.

So around noon They all piled into Brian's jeep and headed back down to Liberty Avenue.

Once they reached their destination Daphne gasped. She looked as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Brian why did we come here? I can't go in to 'Mysterious Marilyn's'." Justin shook his head.

"Yes you can. Because if you are going to go through this Brian and I want to know what is going on." So they exited the jeep and started up toward the door.

Marilyn was waiting by the open door. "I've been expecting you Daphne. Something happened yesterday right? The first death perhaps?"

Daphne got a chill down her spine and cuddled in close to Justin.

"Can we just get this over with?" Brian asked. "This place gives me the creeps."

So they all entered the fortune teller's shop.

"Yesterday the body on Jason Kemp was discovered." Marilyn started. "I assume he was the one who hurt you?" Daphne nodded in confirmation. "So the second death will occur tomorrow, the 15th. Someone who has hurt a friend. Do you have a guess as to whom the victim might be?"

Justin nodded. "Yes we made a list. Jack Kinney, Ethan Gold and Carl Horvath."

All of a sudden Daphne got very irritated and barked out a question.

"Look, as much as these people deserve to be hurt their still human beings. So, can you give us a clue as to who the sick bastard is who is doing this?"

The fortune teller was smirking.

"But Daphne, you said they deserved to be hurt. Why do you care who kills them?" She knew the answer but she was going to force the poor girl to say it. Instead Brian spoke up.

"Because if she is to die at the same hand, knowing in advance could help us stop them."

"Well why should I care?" Marilyn asked.

"Because," Justin said, "right now YOU are our 1 suspect."


	5. Number2

**CHAPTER FOUR **

After Justin confronted Marilyn she kicked them out. Daphne was bit confused at what was happening so on the car ride home she asked.

"Okay um how exactly is she our 1 suspect?" Justin smiled.

"She's not but it got her scared didn't it?"

Now Brian was confused, "Why do we want her scared?"

"Because then she'll be more vulnerable and she might let us in on information she might be hiding." Justin responded. Now Daphne was just irritated.

"Well obviously that plan didn't exactly work. She kicked us out!" All Justin said was.

"Yet. It didn't work yet. Give it time." Daphne just threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up!" With that they drove back to the loft in silence.

Justin and Daphne stayed at Brian's that night as well. On the morning of Sunday the 15th Justin was the first one up. Brian and Daphne were awoken by the smell of apple cinnamon pancakes wafting from the kitchen.

"Whats this for?" Brian asked.

"Just a thank you for letting us crash here." Justin replied.

"I can think of another way you can thank me, but since Daphne is here I guess this is ok." Brian joked, while pinching Justin's ass.

Daphne sat up from the sofa and turned on the news. On the screen in big bold letters were the words, "TEENAGED BOY ETHAN GOLD MURDERED".

Brian and Justin were having a conversation in the kitchen when they heard her scream. They ran in to the living room to see the problem. Justin got to her first.

"Daphne what ha.." Then he caught a glimpse of the television. It was a live feed from a helicopter of Ethan being loaded into a body bag and taken away.

Justin dropped to his knees and clenched his heart. He was wheezing and panting.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked.

"He's having a panic attack!" Brian shouted while running small circles along his boyfriends back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Get a paper bag from the kitchen."

The girl did as he asked then went to turn off the TV. But, as she approached it a reporter spoke.

"It seems young Mr. Gold was not the only victim there was also a 60 year old Jack Kinney . They have both seemed to have been kidnapped, shot once in the head and dumped in lake Eerie."

"No." Daphne said.

"No this isn't right, there are only supposed to be three deaths. There is still one other category. Why didn't he kill me to?"

Brian and Justin, seemingly unaware of the screens contents simply said, "What?"

She stepped aside and showed them the screen. Justin started to breath into the bag again, and Brian stood frozen.

His dad was dead.

His dad was dead, and for some reason he couldn't be happier, because now it was over.

He couldn't be hurt anymore.

But, his happiness soon faded when he realized, he couldn't be hurt, but his friend still could.


	6. Woops

**CHAPTER FIVE **

After Justin calmed down the teens got dressed and headed back down to Mysterious Marilyn's. This time she wasn't waiting by the door. It was actually locked, so Brian kicked it in. Marilyn was just sitting there in the dark. She wasn't at all startled by Brian's outburst.

"Let me guess you were expecting us?" He spat at her. She nodded in confirmation and motioned for them to sit. Justin and Daphne sat down without a word. Brian took a chair, spun it around and straddled it.

"So tell us, is it over?" Marilyn nodded her head.

"I believe so." This shocked Daphne.

"But wasn't I supposed to die to?" Marilyn just took out a deck of tarot cards and started flipping them over.

"I said three were to die and three have died. There will be no more deaths but, oh my.."

She flipped over the last of her cards and looked up at the group. Justin spoke up,

"What whats wrong?" Marilyn looked him square in the eye.

"I misread the cards the first time. There is someone after her , but not for violence. There are three killers. All killing for different people but the same reason. Love."

"Love?" Brian asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me LOVE? People are killing for LOVE? Love isn't even real. It's just what saps tell themselves their in to make their pathetic lives a little bit better." Justin wasn't at all affected by this statement. Brian had said things like this before but he know he didn't mean it.

Marilyn shook him off. "Believe what you want. When people kill it is never for a rational reason. Anyway back to my original point. None of you are going to die, but be cautious because it isn't over yet."

An hour later the group was sitting in a booth at Liberty Diner. Daphne was the first to speak.

"What do you think she meant by it? I mean, 'be cautious, it isn't over yet' you think she was just trying to scare us?"

Justin shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know she's been pretty accurate so far. Well, sort of."

Brian let out a huff of annoyance.

"Of course she was trying to scare us! I mean come on you don't actually buy into all her tarot card shit do you?" The two other teens shrugged.

"Oh fuck," Brian said.

"Come on, none of us are going to die, so why don't we just drop this and go shopping for prom?"

Justin and Daphne were shocked.

"You don't want to cancel? I mean after all that's happened?" Justin asked.

"No." Daphne said.

"No Brian's right. We should go."

"If your sure." Justin said.

"I am, and so is Brian right?" Brian nodded.

"Ok then, lets go."

So they paid the check, got up, and left to prepare for the prom.


	7. Time

**CHAPTER SIX **

After spending the whole day and $600 shopping, Brian, Justin and Daphne headed back to Brian's loft. Daphne had ended up with a pink frilly dress that sort of poofed out at the bottom.

Justin got a traditional tux and a light grey bowtie.

Brian had a black suit outlined in burgundy, coupled with a white scarf.

The bags were hung in Brian's closet and everyone retreated to their beds.

School on Monday was rough. By then the news of all the deaths were well known. To EVERYONE. Brian had a million people coming up to him expressing condolences for his dad. Daphne was getting them to. Her relationship with Jason was well known so everyone coming up to her was either saying 'I'm so sorry for your loss' or 'the jerk got what he deserved'. She didn't respond to anyone because honestly she didn't know how to feel about Jason. I mean sure he hit her, but he was still a human being. She basically just dismissed everyone and went on her way.

The week went by quickly. Mostly because the small group of friends were feeling, well weird. They had read all three obituaries and saved them.

Justin and Daphne stayed at Brian's all week. There was no real reason but if you asked them it would probably be because they felt..safer there. Because they were the only ones who knew what they had been through.

They never talked about what happened because it was in the past.

Nothing more had happened, until Thursday. Justin was walking home from his shift at the diner when he was stopped by someone pulling him into a building.

He didn't realize what was happening until he was looked around the room. It was all black and it had stars and mystic symbols painted on the wall.

"What's going on Marilyn?" He asked. She sat him down and placed herself in front of him.

"I needed to warn you I have been keeping track of you three all week. All has been normal until this morning."

"What happened this morning? You realize you were low on rent decide to get a few bucks out of me? Well here." He shoved a 10 into her hand.

"Now kindly never pull me from the street like that again, I almost spilled my coffee on myself."

He went to leave but she grabbed his shoulder.

"No you must wait I.." He put up a hand and cut her off.

"Save it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back before Brian and Daphne start to worry."

With that he left. He would never find out that what Marilyn was telling him meant the difference between life and death.


	8. Prom

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Friday night finally came and at last it was time for senior prom. Brian drove himself, but Justin borrowed him mom's car and Daphne rode with him.

"Just so you can make a quick get away." Justin said, he knew Brian was loathing the prom. Formal gatherings weren't exactly his thing.

They were having a great time, dancing and talking. For the first time in a week Justin lit up one of his hundred watt Sunshine smiles. Chris Hobbs had been giving him the evil eye all night, but that was normal and he ignored it. What he couldn't ignore was the fact that Hobbs kept trying to get alone time with Daphne, he was really getting 'friendly' with her and it was making both of them uncomfortable. Then there was Michael Novatny, who was hitting on Brian all night.

This was really weird. This people had hit on them before and been shut down, hard and fast. Not to say they didn't try again, but never this intensely. It was like they had some hidden agenda or something.

Around 10 Justin, Brian, and Daphne decided they had had enough of prom and headed to the parking garage. Unbenounced to them, Hobbs, and Michael followed soon after.

The three friends walked together out to their cars, said their good byes and parted ways. Daphne got into Justin's car and Justin stayed with Brian a second longer while they made an agreement to try and keep Hobbs away from Daphne.

After a goodnight kiss, Brian got into his Jeep and Justin started for his car. The brunette looked in his rear view mirror to make sure he didn't run over Justin on his way out, that's when he saw him.

Hobbs was coming up behind Justin with a baseball bat. Brian sprang from the car and dashed for Justin calling his name.

"JUSTIN!"

The blond turned just in time to see Hobbs swing the bat and duck out of the way. Brian came running up to Hobbs, pushed him over and took the bat away. Brian was about to strike when he heard something

"NO!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Both Brian and Justin turned in time to see Michael stamping toward them.

"This is all WRONG!" He turned to Justin.

"He was Supposed to KILL you! That way he could be there to comfort Daphne and I could console Brian!"

Daphne had sprung out of the car when she heard Justin's name and was able to hear what Michael was saying.

"Wait a minute, you killed all those people didn't you? Jason, Ethan, Brian's dad? So you could get close to us by morning their loss? So when that didn't work you decided to kill Justin?"

"No!" Michael snapped.

"Killing Justin was always part of the plan. We killed those other ones to take away the one thing that had hurt the people we cared for." Now Brian was confused.

"But you killed Ethan. He hurt Justin, not us."

Michael looked absolutely scary. He spoke with venom in he voice.

"HE was a traitor. He was with us until a little while ago. For some reason he threatened to back out, go to the cops. We just couldn't have that."

"But why would than have such a change of heart?" Daphne asked.

"Because you know-nothing twit, he was in love with Taylor. He said that he couldn't kill Justin but he would gladly kill Brian, just to get closer to his wittle sunshine. Now I didn't appreciate that one bit, so obviously he had to go.

At this point Brian released the hold he had on Hobbs and turned to Michael.

"Why you low down, lying, scheming, asshole! Why can't you get that I will NEVER WANT YOU! Even if you had killed him, I would always belong to Justin! "

Then out of nowhere there was a desperate scream

"BRIAN!"

Because while everyone's attention was on Michael, Hobbs got up and had Daphne by her neck. Brian turned back to Hobbs to see him holding a knife to Daphne's throat.

"Okay nobody move or the girl gets it! Michael go get Taylor!"

Michael turned to where Justin had been standing for the last ten minutes but he wasn't there. He was no where to be found. Hobbs looked furious and a little scared.

"Get out here Taylor or I'll kill her! I swear I will!"

"No you won't." Brian said calmly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that Kinney?" Now Brian smiled.

"Because you did all of this to get her. You wouldn't throw it all away now."

Then out of no where Justin appeared. He had the flare gun from his trunk's emergency pack stuck against Chris's head.

"Let her go or I swear to GOD I will KILL you Hobbs!!"

Chris loosened his grip.

In one swift movement Daphne escaped his grasp and lunged for Michael. She knocked the smaller boy to the ground and straddled him.

"Not so tough NOW are you!"

She then proceeded to punch him in the face. Brian took out his cell phone and called the police. They were there within minutes. The sweetest part was WHICH one of the officers showed up. Specifically police chief Hobbs, Chris's father.

The trial was held the next day and the defendants were charged with 3 counts murder 1 count attempted murder. They each got 25 to life. Even Mysterious Marilyn came.

Afterwards the three teens strode up to her, big smiles on their faces.

"So" Daphne said. "Is it all over?"

Marilyn smiled back, "Yes. It's all over."

That day, Justin finally packed up and moved in with Brian, who in turn said the 3 words no one thought would ever come out of his mouth. And that night they all got the best sleep they have had in a week. Knowing they were safe.


End file.
